The Bad Day Contest
by Panthergirl
Summary: Spyro, Hunter, Elora, and Bianca tell each other about their day and then get into a fight over who had the worst day. You get to vote on who had the worst day! WE HAVE A WINNER! THE WINNER IS...........
1. Default Chapter

Spyro walked to Summer Forest, muddy and with a pocket protector stuck to one of his horns. He saw his friend Hunter with cactus quills stuck in him, along with a few mousetraps, frowning beside a tree. "Hello Spyro." said Hunter. "How was your day?"  
  
"Awful!" replied Spyro. "I got up this morning and realized that my alarm clock was broken and I was late for an awards show because I had been nominated for something. I tried to catch a cab but no one was stopping so I had to hike three miles to the nearest bus station. I get on the bus and have to sit next to some geeky guy who kept insisting on showing me his pocket protector collection. Then I find out that I'm on the wrong bus because it stopped in the middle of a swamp. I had to get out and walk through mud and moss and mosquitoes. I get to the nearby gas station where I bump into a shopping cart and knock over a lot of motorcycles. After the owners of the motorcycles were done beating me up, I got on the right bus. Then I finally get to the awards show, all muddy and covered in mosquito bites and I have a pocket protector stuck to me. I get up on stage just as my name is called but instead of winning an award, I just got a coupon for ten cents off of dry cleaning."  
  
Spyro paused for a moment to breathe.  
  
"That's nothing compared to my day!" said Hunter. "Oh yeah?" asked Spyro. "What was so bad about your day?"  
  
"I woke up to find that somebody had planted cactus all around my bed so I had one heck of a time getting away from the house. Next, I was run over by a bus while I was on my way to return a book to the library. I get to the library and the librarian discovers that the book I was turning in had been used to smuggle illegal sheep. So then I was taken down to the police office for questioning. After a few hours the secret government agents who were questioning me decided that I wasn't going to crack and used me as a piñata. I finally got out and went to go see Bianca about that book when I realized that a mousetrap truck had collided with a land mine truck and the contents of both trucks were spilled all over the place. And of course it just happened to be right in my path. So I have no choice but to try and get through. So after I got past all that I had to go drag myself to the hospital." said Hunter.  
  
"Big deal!" said Elora as she walked up to them wearing a tie-dye shirt and had a stamp stuck in her hair. "Wanna hear about my day?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, I got up this morning and spilled coffee on me. I didn't have time to get cleamed up because the professor wanted to see me soon so I went to the lab. I had to hold perfectly still and balance two orbs on my head because he was experimenting with a new way to transport people. So then he accidentally knocks over a barrel of plutonium that he happened to have lying around and I bent down to help him clean it up when I got tangled up in exposed wires. He was just asking Agent 9 to turn off the equipment when he bumped the fire alarm and the sprinklers came on. So there I was, wet, tangled in exposed wires, and standing in plutonium, when Agent 9 gets hyper and accidentally hits the wrong button, sending me 6,000 volts and I ended up turning into a turtle. So then the professor and Agent 9 have to spend the next three hours trying to re-create the incident to change me back. So I ended up being a turtle, a sheep, a lizard, a hippie, and an annoying guy named Clem who collects stamps before they finally got me back to normal."  
  
Bianca appeared in that rainbow light she always travels in, dragging an I.V. with her. "Well, let me tell you what happened to me today."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"Well, first I woke up just in time because someone had wired a bomb to my bed. So after that wake-up call I went down to the furniture store to get a new bed. It started raining and I had no umbrella. I finally make it to the furniture store and find out that it was closed. So I start to walk home when Moneybags comes over to me and tries to sell me something I don't need. I finally get away from him when I get run down by this motorcycle gang. Fortunately someone calls an ambulance to come get me. Then the ambulance gets pulled over for speeding and I have to pay for the ticket. We finally get to the hospital and I'm waiting for the doctor when a group of doctors and nurses come in and give me this stuff to make me sleep. When I wake up, I found myself hooked up to all this stuff and the doctor explains to me that I had undergone surgery by accident. So now I have no appendix or tonsils and I don't even remember what I was in there for in the first place!"  
  
"My day was worse." said Hunter. "No way! said Spyro. "Mine was the worst!" They all got into an argument over who had the worst day. Just then, panthergirl walked into the story. "Hey guys!" she said. "If you'll stop arguing for a moment, I'll help you decide whose day was the worst."  
  
Spyro, Elora, Hunter and Bianca all looked at each other, then at panthergirl. "Okay."  
  
(So, whose day was the worst? Press the review button and let me know, and when I get enough reviews I'm gonna put up another chapter that tells the result of the bad day contest. You have until April first to send in your votes, thank you! () 


	2. Chapter whatever

Hunter, Elora, Bianca and Spyro were sitting on a bench waiting for panthergirl to come back with the results of the contest. Hunter looked at his watch. "It's been a while, maybe she forgot about us."  
  
"She can't forget us!" said Bianca. "She told us that if she forgot, then we'd get custody of her stuffed fish pillow named Earl."  
  
Just then, panthergirl came running up to them with the results of the contest. "No way are you guys getting Earl!" she yelled. Bianca turned to Hunter and grinned. "See? What did I tell ya?" Panthergirl hugged Earl protectively.  
  
"So who won?" asked Elora. "Tell us!" Panthergirl pulled out a piece of paper. "And don't do anything that delays your announcement!" said Spyro. "Or else Earl gets it!"  
  
"Fine!" said panthergirl. "The winner of the bad day contest is... Hunter!" Hunter jumped up and down squealing like an extremely hyper kangaroo. "AAAAA! I won! I won! Yippee! What'd I win?"  
  
"You get to write a story about Joe the sheep!"  
  
Joe the sheep (who had just appeared there for no reason) groaned. "Aw, man! I'm still getting over the pain from the LAST story I starred in!" (For more information see Joe The Sheep's Bad Day)  
  
"We'll just leave you two alone." said panthergirl ad she, Spyro, Elora and Bianca left the scene. Hunter chuckled evilly. "So, I get to be in charge of the story, eh?" Joe ran for his life as Hunter began his story.  
  
HUNTER'S STORY  
  
Joe the sheep was running for his life and ran into a brick wall that he did not see. "OW! yelled Joe. "No fair, that wall wasn't there before!" Then, Joe was wearing armor and had a sword. "All right! This story might not be so bad after all!"  
  
Suddenly, a guy ran up to Joe. "Oh, Sir Joe! The royal princess has been captured and you are the only one brave enough to go save her!" exclaimed the guy. "Fear not!" shouted Joe, who was making the most of his newfound role, "I shall go on this quest as of right now!"  
  
So Joe started on his way. He walked deep into the forest. "Dang, I probably should've asked that guy for directions." thought Joe. "Oh well!" He continued on his way. He was about to cross a river when he heard some one yell "WHO DARES TO CROSS MY RIVER?!"  
  
Drawing his sword, Joe answered. "I do!" He saw a movement behind a really big rock and darted over to it, tackling the speaker. "Bianca?" asked Joe, confused. "What are you doing in this story?" Bianca pushed Joe off of her. "I am the boss of this river and I say you can't cross it!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so, that's why!"  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this, I've got places to go and people to save." He started across the river. "Don't cross that river!" Bianca yelled at him. "I'll do what I want to!" Joe hollered back. Bianca shrugged. "Ok, have it your way."  
  
Joe felt something brush against him. He looked down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! PIRANHAS!" screamed Joe. Bianca watched as Joe went underwater and emerged crawling up the opposite bank a few seconds later. "I tried to tell you not to cross!" Bianca called across to him. "But did you listen? Noooooo....."  
  
Joe ignored her and went on his way. He approached a large cave. Inside, he could see a girl tied to a stalagmite. "Fear not, damsel! I'll save you!" Joe yelled, trying to sound as heroic as he could. He charged forwards into the cave. "Elora?!?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the princess, bonehead!"  
  
"No way are you a princess."  
  
"I am so the princess! Now untie me you stupid furball!"  
  
Joe sighed and untied the rope. Elora stepped away from the stalagmite and stretched. "Ok, you saved me. Is the story over yet?" she asked. Joe shook his head. "Not yet, I've got to slay you captor."  
  
Elora jerked a thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the darkness in the back of the cave. "He's over there." she said. As Joe started to go to the back of the cave, Bianca walked up and she and Elora started playing cards. "Hey!" shouted Joe. "How did you get past those piranhas?"  
  
"I walked over the bridge." answered Bianca as she shuffled the deck. "What bridge?" demanded Joe. Bianca pointed at the river off in the distance. About fifty yards from the spot Joe had crossed, there was a bridge. "Why didn't you tell me about the bridge?"  
  
"You didn't ask." Joe banged his head on the cavern wall a few times in frustration and then went to the back of the cave. "Oh great, Spyro's here too?" asked Joe as he spotted the dragon playing video games. "Gee, you say that like it's a bad thing." remarked Spyro.  
  
Joe drew his sword again and advanced. "Sorry, Spyro, but here's the part of the story where things finally go my way!" He stabbed Spyro with the ...........rubber sword. "A rubber sword?!" yelled Joe. "Why did I get a lousy rubber sword?!?!?!" Spyro paused his game and fried Joe. Joe walked back to the cave entrance with his armor fused in one solid piece.  
  
"Can I go home now?" he asked as he was immediately trampled by all the kings horses and all the kings men. Bianca and Elora walked over to him, carrying a bag. "Joe, Elora was so happy that you saved her that we decided to get you a present. Here you go!" They dumped the contents of the bag on him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOUSETRAPS! OW! OW! OUCH! YIKES! YEOW!" Joe hopped up and down like a lunatic trying to shake off the traps. "Oh, and Bianca got you something too." said Elora as she threw several land mines at him. She and Bianca ran back inside the cave.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Joe was now reduced to a pile of ashes and two eyeballs.  
  
THE END  
  
"Aw, that's all I get to write?" asked Hunter. Panthergirl nodded. "Yeah, there's a movie on pay-per-view that we're gonna watch."  
  
And so they all went and watched a movie on pay-per-view and Joe was rushed to the neared hospital. 


End file.
